RoyxEd en 50 thèmes
by Seiten Taisen femelle
Summary: 50 thèmes, 50 phrases sur la relation entre Roy et Ed. Première fic, soyez indulgents SVP.


RoyxEd en 50 thèmes.

Auteur : Seiten Taisen femelle aka STF

Beta-lectrice : Personne pour l'orthographe et la grammaire, juste l'opinion de Phibriza Hellmaster pour me dire si elle a aimé.

Rating :T

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas japonaise, je suis incapable de dessiner même pour me sauver la vie, on ne voit pas de yaoi dans FMA alors aucune chance que les personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Genre : Un peu de tout, surtout romance et **yaoi** (plutôt **shônen-ai**).

Couple : Découvrez le en lisant…Vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise…………...Je vais vous laisser deviner. Un colonel ultra sexy et son plus jeune subordonné tout aussi sexy……… RoyxEd bien sûr !

Avertissement 1 : Si vous êtes contre le yaoi ou le shônen-ai, QUE FAITES VOUS ENCORE LA ! Je n'ai pas été assez explicite dans les quelques lignes qui précédent ?! Bon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les **relations entre hommes**, c'est simple il suffit de cliquer sur la petite flèche de retour un peu plus haut ou sur la croix tout en haut à droite de votre fenêtre.

Avertissement 2 : J'utilise indifféremment le manga et l'anime ainsi que le film. Pas de chronologie et pas toujours de relation d'un thème à l'autre. J'ai préféré garder les noms des alchimistes comme dans le manga (ex : Flame Alchemist) car ça sonne mieux et que j'y suis habituée. Il est possible que j'utilise parfois des termes japonais qui sont traduits entre parenthèses.

Avertissement 3 : Ceci est ma toute première fic et j'ai longtemps hésité à me lancer dans l'écriture (je préférais et préfère toujours laisser le soin à Phibriza d'écrire nos délires). Je ne sais pas si mon style va vous plaire d'autant que le format est un peu particulier. N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews pour dire si vous aimez, détestez… J'accepte les critiques si elles sont constructives sinon elles serviront de combustible pour Taisa (colonel en japonais).

Encore un petit mot (pas si court que ça en fait) de l'auteur avant de commencer : J'ai trouvé sur ffnet une fic en anglais écrite ainsi, elle était la réponse à un challenge sur LJ et les 50 mots proposés ainsi que la forme (écrire une fic sur un thème en une unique phrase, le thème tenant en un seul mot et à décliner sur 50 thèmes différents) m'ont inspirée. J'espère avoir fait du bon boulot. Vous remarquerez que certains thèmes se reflètent (souvent le POV de l'un puis de l'autre des deux concernés) et d'autres se complètent, j'ai indiqué entre parenthèses les fics reflet et accompagnatrice. Je ne présente pas les phrases dans leur ordre d'écriture mais dans l'ordre du challenge de plus je traduit les mots et donne leurs différentes traductions françaises quand les traductions n'ont pas la même signification.

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ah, non ! J'oubliais…. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**#01 - Air/Air**_

Les baisers de son amant lui sont devenus aussi indispensables que l'air qu'il respire.

_**#02 - Apples/Pommes**_

Le Colonel Roy Mustang n'est pas doué pour la corvée de légumes mais s'il y a un fruit qu'il pourrait éplucher les yeux fermés c'est la pomme; c'est dû aux heures passées au chevet d'Edward à l'hôpital.

_**#03 - Beginning/Début, Commencement **_

Malgré des débuts houleux et difficiles, leur relation supérieur/subordonné s'est métamorphosée en respect et en amitié; dès lors il leur fut tout naturel de commencer une relation d'une toute autre nature.

_**#04 - Bugs/Insectes (Refléter par #20- Green)**_

Pourquoi, lorsqu'il voit ce baka Taisa (stupide Colonel), a-t-il l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac?

_**#05 - Coffee/Café**_

Edward n'aime pas le café, il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse apprécier une boisson aussi amère; enfin c'était avant que Roy ne lui fasse découvrir une autre façon de le déguster: le café c'est meilleur quand c'est le goût des baisers de votre amant.

_**#06 - Dark/Sombre, Obscur/Ténèbres, Obscurité/Secret, Mystère/Foncé**_

Ils font l'amour seulement dans les ténèbres de la nuit, pas par attrait pour le mystère, pas par pudeur (ils n'ont pas peur de voir les réactions de l'autre ni de lire ses sentiments sur son visage); non, ils font l'amour dans l'obscurité de la nuit car leur couple ne peut se retrouver uniquement que lorsqu'ils ne sont que des ombres sous la pâle lueur de la lune ressemblant à un homme et une femme, à un couple normal en somme mais ils savent que quand l'un des deux aura atteint son rêve, leur amour s'épanouira au grand jour ; en attendant ils continuent à s'aimer dans les ténèbres cachés.

_**#07 - Despair/Désespoir**_

Les quelques heures pendant lesquelles Roy a cru qu'Edward ne lui faisait plus confiance et avait déserté l'armée après l'hécatombe de Lior l'ont plongé dans le plus total désespoir.

_**#08 - Doors/Portes**_

L'équipe du Colonel Mustang sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passe derrière les larges portes du bureau de leur supérieur quand celui-ci convoque le Fullmetal sans son frère.

_**#09 - Drink/Boisson**_

Roy s'est mis à boire après Ishbal pour oublier; Maes a bien essayé de le faire arrêter mais il n'a réussi qu'à lui faire diminuer sa consommation et il n'était pas rare qu'il se saoule complètement pour ne pas cauchemarder; maintenant il ne touche plus à l'alcool que pour les célébrations et avec modération car il a Ed pour maintenir les cauchemars au loin.

_**#10 - Duty/Devoir, Service/Fonctions, Attributions/Mission**_

Il est de son devoir d'envoyer le Fullmetal en mission dangereuse pour des semaines entières ;dans ces cas là le Colonel Roy Mustang préfèrerait ne pas occuper simultanément les fonctions de supérieur dont le devoir est d'envoyer le Fullmetal peut-être à la mort comme un simple outil sans âme et celles d'amant qui voudrait cacher son Edward pour le protéger comme le plus précieux des diamants.

_**#11 - Earth/Terre, Monde, Sol**_

On a beau leur dire de remettre les pieds sur terre et que c'est impossible, ils sont sûrs d'être venus au monde à 14 ans d'écart avec des âmes sœur et ils mettent tellement de conviction dans leur théorie qu'ils ont réussi à persuader amis et famille de les laisser vivre dans leur petit monde quand ils ont l'occasion de se retrouver pendant leur congés.

_**#12 - End/Fin, Extrémité, Bout/Finir**_

Ils ne voient qu'une seule fin possible à leur amour : la mort…et encore ils sont persuadés qu'il perdurera pour l'éternité.

_**#13 - Fall/Chute/Tomber/Automne (Refléter par #34- Regret)**_

Tomber, chuter, voici des choses dont Mustang a peur: qu'il ne tombe dans l'estime que lui porte son équipe, de chuter avant d'atteindre son rêve de devenir Führer, tout ceci ne lui apporterait que des regrets; pourtant s'il y a une chose qu'il ne regrettera jamais c'est d'être tombé amoureux de son Edo.

_**#14 - Fire/Feu (Refléter par #27- Metal)**_

Selon Edward, Roy mérite bien son surnom de Flame Alchemist à cause de sa maîtrise de son alchimie bien sûr mais surtout pour le feu du désir qui couve dans ses yeux derrière son masque d'indifférence lors qu'ils sont ensemble en public.

_**#16 - Flying/Volant/Voler**_

Voler, c'est le plus vieux rêve de l'Homme; Edward et Roy n'ont pas besoin de machines volantes pour toucher les étoiles et atteindre le septième ciel.

_**#17 - Food/Nourriture**_

Le Colonel Mustang s'est toujours étonné de cet irrépressible besoin de nourriture qu'a le Fullmetal; Roy lui s'étonne toujours d'une autre faim qu'il peut voir dans les yeux d'Edward quand celui-ci le regarde.

_**#18 - Foot/Pied**_

S'il n'est pas rare de voir rougir le Flame ou le Fullmetal Alchemist au mess des officiers c'est parce que l'autre (celui qui n'est pas écrevisse) a bien souvent un pied qui traîne.

_**#19 - Grave/Tombe, Tombeau**_

Bien que leur volonté de survivre soit forte, Roy et Ed savent parfaitement que l'un suivra l'autre dans la tombe.

_**#20 - Green/Vert**_

Pourquoi, lorsqu'il voit le Fullmetal avec sa mécanicienne, ne peut-il s'empêcher de devenir vert de jalousie?

_**#21 - Head/Tête**_

Il a fallu longtemps à leur tête pour accepter ce qui était une évidence pour leur cœur.

_**#22 - Hollow/Vide, Creux**_

Beaucoup pourrait penser que ce qui les lie est seulement du désir vide de sentiments, il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir les regards plein d'amour qu'ils se lancent.

_**#23 - Honor/Honneur**_

Le plus grand honneur pour Edward sera de rester auprès de **son** Colonel lorsque celui-ci deviendra Führer et de pouvoir continuer à l'appeler « Baka Taisa !»

_**#24 - Hope/Espoir**_

Edward sait que sur les épaules de Roy reposent les espoirs de toute son équipe ou plutôt presque toute son équipe, Edward n'espère plus rien de Roy car il a déjà obtenu tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de celui qui est son amant.

_**#25 - Light/Lumière/Clair/Léger**_

C'est un baiser léger comme une plume et doux comme la soie de Xing qui a apporté un peu de lumière dans leur vie terne.

_**#26 - Lost/Perdu/Perte**_

C'est son air de petit enfant perdu après la débâcle avec Barry le Boucher qui a fissuré le mur de glace que le Flame Alchemist avait bâti pour protéger son cœur trop tendre.

_**#27 - Metal/Métal**_

Selon Roy, Edward mérite bien son surnom de Fullmetal Alchemist à cause de ses deux automails bien sûr mais surtout pour son cœur en or massif dont il sait être l'heureux détenteur.

_**#28 - New/Nouveau, Nouvelle (Accompagnée par #30- Old) **_

Les nouvelles recrues sont toujours très impressionnées par le Colonel Mustang et le Major Elric, de part leur réputation, jusqu'à ce que ces nouveaux soldats ne les voient se comporter comme des gamins se cherchant des noises.

_**#29 - Old/Vieux, Ancien (Accompagnatrice de #29- New)**_

Contrairement aux jeunes recrues, l'équipe de Mustang et certains militaires bien informés (Maes Hughes et Alex Louis Armstrong) voient dans leur comportement celui d'un vieux couple marié.

_**#30 - Peace/Paix (Refléter par #46- War)**_

Avec tous les cauchemars concernant sa mère et son frère qu'il fait, il n'y a que dans les bras de son ténébreux ange gardien, son ange déchu comme il l'aime à l'appeler en secret, qu'il trouve la paix intérieure.

_**#31 - Poison/Poison**_

Leur amour inconditionnel est pour eux comme le plus doux des poisons.

_**#32 - Pretty/Joli, Mignon**_

La première chose que l'on voit chez le Colonel Mustang c'est qu'il est joli garçon; Edward quand à lui a d'abord remarqué son arrogance et son côté manipulateur ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se laisser séduire par ce bel homme et son visage d'ange.

_**#33 - Rain/Pluie**_

Comme Edo peut en attester au vue de ses performances la nuit dernière, Roy n'est pas impuissant les jours de pluie.

_**#34 - Regret/Regret**_

Ses plus grands regrets sont d'avoir entraîné Al dans sa folle tentative de transmutation humaine, d'avoir tué pour la première fois (même si c'était par accident), de ne pas avoir pu sauver Nina et d'être la cause de la mort de M. Hughes, il a aussi de nombreux regrets moins importants; mais jamais, non jamais, il ne regrettera d'aimer son Roy.

_**#35 - Roses/Roses**_

Ça a commencé par 24 roses blanches reçues au bureau, Havoc s'est moqué, elles furent bien vite jetées; ça a continué avec un bouquet de 36 roses roses, Hawkeye l'a aimé, elle a pu le garder; lorsque ça s'est poursuivi avec une composition de 101 roses rouges foncées, Falman et toute l'équipe ont viré au cramoisi, un petit tour chez le fleuriste plus tard et Ed entra dans le bureau de Roy avec, à la main, un bouquet de 36 roses blanches, roses et rouges pour n'en sortir que très tard le soir.

_**#36 - Secret/Secret**_

Ed est l'un des seuls à être au courant du plus grand secret de Roy, il n'est pas incompétent sous la pluie, il a seulement peur de perdre tout contrôle sur son alchimie blessant ainsi le peuple qu'il a juré de protéger et ceux qu'il aime.

_**#37 - Snakes/Serpents**_

Roy est bien heureux que, lors de ce pique-nique, Ed ne soit pas aussi sans défense que l'était Eurydice : il se voyait mal rejouer le mythe d'Orphée aux Enfers avec la Porte de la Vérité.

_**#38 - Snow/Neige**_

Roy aime la neige; d'accord c'est froid (et au vue de son alchimie il préfère la chaleur), d'accord si elle se met à tomber elle risque de rendre inutiles ses gants d'ignition; mais elle permet, le soir venu, de s'emmitoufler près du feu dans une grande couverture pour réchauffer Edward; oui vraiment Roy aime la neige.

_**#39 - Solid/Solide (Refléter par #41- Stable)**_

La seule chose solide dans sa vie est la colère noire que pique son si mignon subordonné lorsqu'il fait référence à sa taille.

_**#40 - Spring/Printemps/Source/Ressort**_

Quelle bonne idée il avait eu d'inviter pour une semaine ses collègues proches et leur famille dans cette auberge de Xing, tenue par la sœur de sa mère, comportant une source chaude; il a ainsi pu profiter d'Ed en yukata.

_**#41 - Stable/Stable**_

Le seul semblant de stabilité dans sa vie mouvementée est le petit sourire ironique qu'il trouve si sexy de son supérieur hiérarchique.

_**#42 - Strange/Étrange, Bizarre/Étranger**_

Al et Winry se sont toujours demandé quelle sorte d'étrange relation entretenaient Ed et Mustang.

_**#43 - Summer/Été (Refléter par #49- Winter)**_

Tout dans le physique de son amant lui rappelle l'été : sa peau dorée par le soleil, ses yeux et ses cheveux ressemblant au blé avant la moisson ; tout cela lui permettait d'attendre le retour de la saison chaude, sa préférée, en en ayant un petit bout chez lui.

_**#44 - Taboo/Tabou**_

La relation qu'ils partagent est taboue, un tabou touchant deux hommes, un officier et son subordonné, de quatorze ans de différence, dans l'armée où règne la loi du silence pour ce genre de pratique; ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils risquent si l'on découvre qu'ils ont brisé ce tabou; mais pour eux que cette relation soit interdite et immorale c'est des conneries des bêtises car l'Amour NE devrait JAMAIS être un tabou!

_**#45 - Ugly/Affreux, Laid**_

Ed est persuadé qu'il est d'une laideur absolue défiguré par ses automails, seuls la voix pleine d'amour de son amant et ses mains pâles sur son corps arrivent à le convaincre du contraire.

_**#46 - War/Guerre**_

La guerre l'a marqué dans ses chairs et est gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit, ses spectres le hantent jour et nuit, il n'y a qu'auprès de son ange blond innocent qu'il arrive à oublier les horreurs qu'on lui a fait commettre.

_**#47 - Water/Eau**_

Un atome d'oxygène et deux atomes d'hydrogène, une substance qui est présente en quantité dans le corps humain (35 l dans un corps humain moyen) mais ce sont à peine quelques gouttes salées du précieux liquide qu'il ne veut plus jamais voir tomber de tristesse sur le visage de l'être aimé.

_**#48 - Welcome/Bienvenue**_

L'un des meilleurs moments, c'est quand l'un accueille l'autre à la maison le sourire aux lèvres.

_**#49 - Winter/Hiver**_

Tout dans le physique de son amant lui rappelle l'hiver : ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres comme les nuits dégagées par le froid vent du nord, sa peau diaphane comme la neige; tout cela lui permettait d'attendre le retour de la saison des fêtes, sa préférée, en en ayant un petit bout chez lui.

_**#50 - Wood/Bois**_

Lorsqu'il attendait Edward chez lui pour leur premier rendez-vous, Roy eut l'impression d'être le grand méchant loup tapi au fond des bois prêt à dévorer le petit Chaperon Rouge.

* * *

_Explication pour Roses_ :

Dans le langage des fleurs la rose signifie : aimer, poète, romantique, amour fou. Mais selon le nombre et la couleur la signification varie quelque peu.

_Rose blanche_ : Amour pur et raffiné, dignité, innocence, elle est aussi utilisée par un couple pour caché leur relation.

_Rose rose :_ Amour tendre, joie, bonheur mais aussi amitié (c'est pour cela que Riza les récupère)

_Rose rouge_ : Désir de volupté, passion.

_Rose rouge foncée :_ Même signification que la rose rouge avec la notion d'un amour pour la vie.

_Un mélange de rouge et de blanche_ : une union

_Offrir 12 roses :_ remercier la personne.

_Offrir 24 roses :_ se monter galant.

_Offrir 36 roses :_ se déclarer.

_Offrir 101 roses :_ exprime son amour fou et sans compter.

Pour le bouquet d'Edward, je voulais juste faire passer l'idée qu'il faisait la déclaration de son amour pour Roy (36 fleurs), un amour qui comporte à dose égale (36 est divisible par 3) raffinement et pureté (blanches), tendresse et amitié (roses), passion et volupté (rouges) ainsi qu'une idée d'union, de formation d'un couple ; je ne pense pas que cela soit la vraie signification du bouquet d'Edo mais je m'en moque.

Taboo est le reflet de ce que je pense à propos de l'homosexualité, c'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé le mot qui est rayé. Je trouve qu'il est mieux que le mot bêtises et reflète mieux mon état d'esprit en l'écrivant (j'ai commencé toute cette fic par Taboo) et l'état d'esprit que je pense pouvoir être celui des personnes confrontées à la situation mais pour des raisons concernant le niveau de langue utilisé dans le reste de la fic j'ai simplement barré le mot.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire pendant l'heure de transport que j'avais pour me rendre à une conférence pendant 3 jours. Laissez-moi une petite review, s'il vous plaît.


End file.
